RISING OF THE SENA
by Arta Gusdan
Summary: "Sore harinya, Marc menelponku dan bertanya, 'Kenapa ayah tidak segera pulang'. Namun aku tidak menjawab.Aku takut dia kecewa.Tak banyak yang aku ingat setelahnya.Tapi aku masih ingat ucapannya itu.'Ayah jahat...' "Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan teleponnya at itu aku sadar bahwa aku ayah yang kejam.Aku rasa kebahagiaan sejati seorang ayah adalah melihat kebahagiaan putranya


_4 Agustus 1.223 AM, Pukul 05:00 a.m._

 _Koor. 5-0-1-3. Zona Lepas Hardinear, Dorja._

 _"Falcon Three melapor, masuk cabang, masuk..."_

 _"Disini cabang Legacy..."_

 _"Bagaimana kondisimu?"_

 _"Kapten, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"_

 _Falcon Three,_ unit kelas _VF-13D._ Tepatnya sebuah unit pesawat tempur G-3 yang bewarna putih terbang menyusuri langit kepulan asap hitam peka.

Pagi itu, separuh sinar matahari mulai tampak di bayangan air mendung bewarna gelap kelabu, langit yang terasa hitam kemerah warna laut di bercampur dengan minyak atau lainnya.

Bangkai-bangkai kapal besar saling terapung di laut bebas, kapal tengker, kapal induk, atau sebangsa kapal telah hancur, tinggal tersisa kobaran api di angin juga asap hitam mengebul di langit bendera kapal terlihat mengapung di laut.

Yang menjadi penyedot perhantian disana, bisa jua suatu kapal perang maha , ia telah tumbang di menuggu kapan ia akan dengan panjang lebih dari 435 moncong meriam di dek kapal yang belum tenggelam menunjukan tanda dari berakhirnya kapal.

Hancur, satu kata yang paling tepat untuk kapal tersebut.

"Kapten, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sang pilot Unit _Falcon Three._.Berbicara dengan nada yang amat reruntuhan kapal tersebut, tak ada rasa khawatir darinya.

"Pertempuran telah usai, seluruh armada musuh juga sudah kembali cabang, Letnan Dua Lars!" Suatu perangkat radio menyahut dirinya.

"Siap kapten!"

Tiba-tiba, Navigasi kapal sistem pesawat mengalami _jamming_ dari yang besar sepertinya tengah benda yang tangguh.

Dan tak lama, ia menampakan kapal selam dengan desain khas kepala , meruncing, tampa geladak, lebih cocok untuk kapal antar abu-abu kelam yang orisinalitas.

Terdapat dua pasang sayap panjang membentuk semacam 'tanduk' dari kebelakang di tambah banyak 'tanduk' kecil, dan yang menjadi ujung meriam besar Fontiner Fusi, sebuah meriam inovasi baru pelontar bom nuklir.

"MUSTAHIL... Kapten, ada musuh yang bertahan di garis depan!"

 _"Hm, Nenwich Cluster..."_

Sirene merah kru navigator di ruang kemudi tengah dilanda laporan saling mencuak kepada sang beda jauh, tidak ada laporan bertanda baik.

"Pak, musuh telah mengetahui posisi kita!"

"Mesin _righ wings_ mengalami _overload!"_

"Kargo lima juga mengalami kebocoran!"

"Kapten, ada _S.O.S._ dari Pusat!"

Seperti itulah...

"Rid, apa lagi yang akan kau perbuat?"

Wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari kulit sang mencoba menguatkan kakinya yang berpijak antara kesibukan monitor proyeksi di tengah ruangan dengan lekat.

"Pak," Seru seorang kru.

"Kapten Agus," Suatu suara datang dari belakang punggung sang kapten.

Ia melihat seseorang yang tinggi berpakaian baju seragam Angkatan Legacy putih dengan lengan baju bewarna merah darah dan juga menghiasi sekitar buah baju.

"Joki?" Seru kapten.

"Jangan cemas kapten, kami kan selalu bersama anda, potong jiwa takkan berkhianat pada sayap anda, luar sana sayap Lars kini sedang berjuang membela kita." Katanya.

Sang kapten berbalik, alisnya terlihat meninggi, satu senyum kecil muncul darinya.

"Naikkan kapal ke seluruh meriam dan siapkan rotasi pada meriam untuk segala guncangan!"

"SIAP!" Jawab serentak seluruh kru.

Tak jauh dari kapal musuh, mereka turut muncul dari dalam meriam mereka telah siap mengunci Kapal kelas _Eather¹_ , dengan wajah yang lebih perhatian musuh.

Warna biru abu-abu gelap yang memiliki kualitas yang membuatnya berkelas untuk kapal yang ke _Abraham_ atau ke _Lincion._ Tiga pasang landasan pacu memanjang di geladak atas kapal.

" _Legacy Aries²,_ maju dengan kecepatan penuh!"

Dari kejahuan, satu pasang Unit Pesawat Darken mendekat cepat ke langit bewarna hitam legam, salah satu unit memiliki garis merah panjang dari depan hingga ke Kerajaan Fardigards menempel di sayap kiri.

Begitu jua temanya, emblem istana di sayap kiri, hitam, dan yang berbeda adalah garis miliknya yang bewarna Kuning tua.

Lambang yang memang nama brigade, Kesatria Neil (Cahaya).Ia berbentuk bintang dengan enam sisi sisi membentuk postur bintang utuh didepan dan tiga lain yang lebih pendek ada di di belakangnya, sebuah disain tengkorak kelelawar beserta sayap meander menjadi latar untuk bintang segi enam tersebut.

Jet Vanders, pilot dari unit merah _Cluster._ Dengan julukannya sebagai 'Rajawali' langit, adalah seorang _ace pilot_ dari Brigade Kesatria sangat di kenal di langit para suatu ancaman bagi setiap ia adalah orang yang berdarah tak pernah diragukan janji dari mulutnya sebagai kesatria.

"Willcon Jet Vanders, _Ace Pilot_ Yang Mulia Siaril dari Langit _Cluster._ "

Perkenalan diri sebelum berperang, adalah salah satu etika kesatria dari mengenang jasa para kesatria andai ia akan gugur.

"Semoga, cahaya kemenangan mengiringi sayap Altard."

Nahkoda Kapal Nenwich, tentu saja tahu arti dari sebait kalimat Viarida Corlas, maka ia segera memberi arahan baru pada Kapal Nenwich.

"Kalian dengar, sang cahaya agunglah yang telah memilih kita!"

Kapten Agus juga mendengar kalimat itu, kapten dari Kapal besar dan tegar cukup untuk menyembunyikan rasa dihatinya.

 _Keraguan._

"Karena tanah air adalah rumah juga sang pembala demi tanah air, itu baru namanya Vanders." Bisik sang Kapten Nahkoda Nenwich.

"Tuan, Legacy mendekat dengan sangat cepat!"

"JANGAN MUNDUR! Ikut maju dengan kecepatan penuh, kita hantam siapkan Pasukan Pembidas ini, takkan ada lagi kesatria yang gugur sia-sia!"

"Tidak kusangka dia!" Ucap Sang Kapten Agus.

Dan, kedua kapal raksasa tersebut saling melaju dalam satu bermaksud untuk saling meriam mereka saling menunggu komando untuk peleton juga telah bersiap di pos masing-masing.

Tepat sebelum mereka Vanders bersama rekannya telah sampai di medan _Falcon Three_ milik Letnan Dua Lars terlebih dahulu menghadang musuh.

Terjadilah baku tembak antara mereka , Venders, dan Lars yang sendiri membuatnya satu garis lurus Lars bergerak cepat menikam Jet halilintar membelah langit. _Multi drone_ mereka berdua saling berhamburan menyerang.

Namun, tiada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil melukai Lars maupun _Multi drone_ itu hancur saling pelindung _barier_ serta bidikan mereka berdua yang tidak meleset.

Segenap misil Lars lebah madu yang menerjang sekuncup bunga, puluhan misil terbang ke arah Vanders yang masih dalam satu garis lurus.

Namun hal itu belum cukup untuk menjatuhkan Jet Vanders dari langit merah³.Kemampuan persepsi waktu Jet Vanders yang sanggup menangkis semua drone tersebut.

Unitnya berputar seperti elang dipadukan alunan tembakan senapan mesinnya yang melajur memutar seperti dirinya.

Ketepatan tembakannya, berhasil menjatuhkan drone banyak yang lolos tetap dengan putarannya tidak ada satu pun yang menari bersama puluhan drone itu.

Lepas ia dari drone, kini waktunya bagi Vanders ini, ia sudah menyiapkan meriam utamanya yang terletak di bawah pesawat dekat blok mesin utama.

"Tunjukan aku kepakkan sayap kalian!"

Meriam itu melesat layaknya kilatan halilintar di malam hari, bewarna cepat ia melesat, Lars sampai tidak sempat sayap kirinya terkena tembakan sasaran, untuk menjaga kesembingan ia melepas kargo mesin di sayap kiri.

"Sial, jadi itu sayap Rajawali!" Geram Letnan Lars.

Di posisinya itu, Lars menungkik tajam sehingga unitnya hampir berhenti melewatinya tampa sempat terjadi begitu Vanders sadar, Lars telah berada di belakangnya.

Sekali lagi, Letnan Lars meluncurkan _drone-_ nya Artileri _NAO breankent,_ tidak terlalu panjang namun multi meluncur lebih gesit dan lebih tangguh.

Tak sempat mengelak atau sinilah rekan Vanders ambil memotong lajur _NAO drone_ milik Lars dengan senapan _drone_ itu tiada yang sempat menggores Si Rajawali.

Lantas dia memotong pergerakan duel itu pun bunyar berdua saling berpaprasan bergerak unit tersebut tetap bergerak ketiga arah yang formasi segitiga yang terus melebar.

"Namaku Gibran dari Rich Altard, Kesatria Putih dari Langit _Cluster_." Kali ini, rekan Vanders yang unjuk bicara.

"Aku adalah seorang kesatria, aku berjuang demi angin yang akan berhembus dilangit air yang telah kalian nodai, demi tanah yang telah kalian kobaran api yang masih membara!

"Kami, yang menyebut diri kami sebagai menghabisi kalian semua, Neiwa!"

Ia memang masih tiada keraguan di dalam Vanders, 'Seorang kesatria tak akan pernah berbohong'.Adalah suatu bagian dari dirinya, dan disisi lain, ia cukup terkenal di Neiwa.

Sebagai... seorang pria idaman bagi kaum hawa?

Tampan, keren, dan gagah, sudah menjadi gadis yang meski ia adalah seorang kesatria, tetap sama saja.

Tapi cinta, semua kesatria Altard percaya bahwa ia tak akan bisa bertahan di medan perang.

 _Cinta itu lemah._

Karena itu ia bukanlah bagian dari kesatria.

Namun, duel antara mereka masih belum dan Lars memutar balik Vanders yang akan memutar cepat sebuah unit muncul dari atas orenge dengan kelas _VF 13D,_ unit yang sama dengan Letnan Dua Lars.

Seperti komet, ia datang dengan cahaya bersinar darinya melewati gumpalan awan mata tertuju padanya, kecuali medan perang di geladak Kapal Legacy.

 _"Reven one, engaging!"_

Pergerakan Vanders langsung berubah terbang menuju ke Si _Reven One_ tersiak senang melihat kehadirannya.

"Nicholas." Kata Vanders.

"Ayo duel, Vanders!" Tantang Si pilot _Reven One._

Duel antara mereka pun terjadi, antara Vanders dengan mereka terbang bisa melihat cara terbang yang berbeda dari atasannya, kini menjadi lebih keras bak garuda menembus langit.

Tak kalah Nicholas, cara terbangnya menujukkan seorang caranya dapat memberikan tegangan minimun untuk , tenang, tapi sangatlah Kapten Agus jua mengakuinya, karena itu ia mendapat pangkat kapten peleton AS.

"Jaka! Maksudku, Kapten Nicholas, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Sambut Letnan dua Lars.

Melebarlah mereka, membumbung tinggi yang berhasil melakukan _fold_ terlebih dahulu membuat Kapten Nicholas berada di posisi kurang menguntungkan.

Dalam erena, mereka saling mengejar mencoba membalik buah camar berebut posisi menyilang formasi mereka pola zig-zag penuh demi tembakan terus posisinya saat ini, Nicholas kesulitan untuk membalikan posisi.

Lenting dari mereka tak puas berakhir begitu terus melebarkan sayap ke tinggi lepas dari medan perang, dan disaat mencapai titik unit mereka mengalami kegagalan mereka bersamaan jatuh dari langit.

Namun, sepertinya mereka memang telah siap.

"Sayap yang indah, Nicholas?"

Lebih aneh, dalam posisi tersebut masih sempat mereka berbicara dengan pasti tahu pesawat mereka tengah terjun bebas ke laut lepas.

"Mari kita lihat, kemampuan kepakkan sayapmu setelah sekian lama!" Jawab Nicholas berlagak keren.

Satu hantaman kedua kapal itu sudah mengalami kerusakan saling menghimpit, mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan saat kedua kapal benar kehilangan prajurit yang menunggu sedari tadi mendapat waktu juga.

Persis seperti aksi para semua saling lompat ke kapal lawan berhadapan langsung layaknya para kekuatan, dalam jarak itu tidak ada baku -orang berhamburan di dek kapal.

 _Sayap yang haus akan darah._

Seperti brigade semut yang menyerbu segunung gula.

Senjata di keluarkan kecuali senjata ada adalah sejenis benda era dahulu kini kembali dihidupkan meski banyaknya kemajuan teknologi di massa kini.

Adu pedang, saling tebas, porak poranda semua.

 _Seorang kesatria sejati takkan pernah ragu untuk tumbang di langit merah._

Letnan Joki tetap bertahan di pusat komando, menjaga kontrol kemudi kapal dari para kru navigator dan nahkodanya telah tersisa ia sendiri.

Sedangkan sang Nahkoda Rid Viarida dari Kapal Nenwich tengah sibuk melapor pada Penasehat Raja _Cluster_ Yang Mulia Samda Reman Siaril _,_ Nan Dares Khinose.

"Tuan Dares, semua persiapannya telah selesai." Begitulah kata Rid menatap proyeksi hologram sang penasehat Raja Siaril.

"Bagaimana dengan armada kita?"

"Semua masih dalam rencana saya."

"Jika begitu, lakukan dengan Langit _Cluster_ yang bercahaya!"

"Demi Langit _Cluster_ yang bercahaya."

"LEDAKAN!"

Meledaklah pintu pertahanan pusat kemudi Kapal agensi Nenwich masuk dan mengepung setiap sudut lengkap, tak ada yang bisa mereka pencahayaan telah mati, detektor tidak menunjukkan keberadaan itu telah kosong terlebih dahulu.

"Komandan, sepertinya tidak ada musuh disini!"

"Periksa lebih cekatan lagi!"

"Siap!"

Perlahan mereka beraksi, tetap tak ada tanda dari saja, semua yang ada disana adalah seperangkat alat dan navigasi ada tanda kekerasan.

 _Namun..._

"Apa itu!"

Pergerakan misterius muncul di barisan sorot cahaya senter mencoba sejenak, nafas sesak pun -tiba timbul percikan api dari langit ruangan yang membuat seluruh sorot cahaya senter kehilangan daya.

Ia seperti angin... bergerak tampa orang sadari.

Hal misterius terjadi, satu demi agensi Nenwich tergelam dalam halusnya, si komandan regu sampai tak orang telah hilang dan baru ia sadar.

"Semuanya berkumpul! Formasi _circle!"_

Walau mereka merapat, tetap pergerakan musuh tak keadaan yang semakin terdesak si komandan melepaskan tembakan brutal ke penjuru semua yang ia rasa bergerak.

Saat seseorang merebut senjatanya dalam cahaya ruang ia mengetahui telah ada seseorang yang di mata cokelat gelap dan tajam seperti harimau, ialah Sang Letnan Satu Joki.

"Joki Munfahir, Sang Brigadir Aries?"

Letnan masih nenatap tajam.

Menyadari hal lain di komandan sontak terkejut melihat jasad pasukannya tumbang keseluruhan.

"Jadi itu kau, Letnan?"

"Inilah langit merahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Letnan Joki lantas berbalik tak mengidahkan lagi orang tersebut.

"Ingatlah, ialah keabadian."

Di tinggalkanlah pergi ia.

Belum jauh Letnan melangkah, sang komandan menarik pisau dari balik ia melempar pisau itu kepada sang letnan.

"Mati kau, Joki! AAAARRKKK!" Belum sempat ia melempar.

Sebuah belati terlebih dahulu menamcap di bahu meronta-ronta kesakitan, tahu akan letnan dengan cepat melempar belatinya sebelum sang komandan, inilah yang terjadi.

KEPARAT!

Kembali pada duel Nicholas dan masih dalam posisi terjatuh, dan masih tetap santai saja.

"Ini bukan cara kita, akan kuselesaikan urusanku denganmu di bawah nanti!" Vanders yang bicara.

Serentak mereka melakukan _de-shove_ monuver kembali mengepakan sayap di langit ini mereka merapatkan sayap, sehingga dalam jarak yang begitu akan beradu senjata. _Seperti Duel of Street._

"NICHOLAS!"

Vanders disayap kiri, dan Nicholas disayap telah saling mengunci, Kedua meriam mereka juga siap.

"VANDRES!"

Satu komando, keduanya menembak dan Jet Vanders sama-sama mendapatkan kerusakan parah pada punggung unit Nicholas, yang karena duel tersebut ia mengalami kerusakan pada bagian mesin pendorong.

Kebakaran hebat melanda mesin pendorong milik Nicholas. _Reven One_ telah kehilangan kontrol jatuh tak akhirnya, ia jatuh membentur lambung Kapal Nenwich.

Kapal Induk Nenwich mendapat kerusakan ketika pesawat Nicholas kebocoran pada lambung kapal serta hilangnya daya di mesin sayap kiri yang ia tabrak.

Untungnya, _drogue_ masih unit jatuh ke laut bebas kokpit pesawat telah melontarkan sang pilot.

Nicholas berhasil selamat dari hantaman, namun entah dengan Jet Vanders. _Drogue_ membawa dirinya mendarat di meriam alpha Nenwich, terletak di ujung depan di atas arena landasan terbang sebuah lingkaran yang melingkari emblem Kerajaan Fardigards.

Cahaya mahatari semakin menghujan, rasa sedih di langit kelabu masih ia rasakan pilu yang berhilir di geladak Kapal Legacy.

 _Serasa angin, memangsa badai yang lembut._

Tebas menebas masih terjadi, areal landsan pacu pesawat Legacy telah menjadi langit itulah yang disebut kematian dirasa hal yang 'biasa'.

Cucuran darah bak air kubangan, seperti titisan hujan tampa tampa henti memangsa daging yang sanggup ia , tak lebih dari kelompok kalkun yang diobrak- untuk suatu jiwa, tak lagi memiliki harga sebagai taruhan.

 _Remehkanlah aku, namun bukan sebagai diriku._

Suatu unit hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari gumpalan awan dan cahaya juga mengalami kerusakan ia masih sanggup terbang dengan kanannya terus mengepul asap.

 _Jet Vanders..._

Dengan tenang ia mendarat di bagian pangkal landasan terpisah dengan Nicholas.

Turunlah Vanders sambil mengemgam sebuah sadis miliknya ia yang masih muda seperti orang barat, kurang lebih setara dengan hitam potongan khas seorang _The Winter Soldier._

"Sudah lama sekali, Nicholas!"

Nicholas lalu meletakkan tangan kananya tepat di mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan, dan setelah itu ia sedikit menudukkan kepalanya.

 _Hm, cara memberi hormat khas kesatria._

Vanders turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Dalam hentakan keras ke sudut samping melurus, mendadak tangan Nicholas telah menggemgam sebuah pedang, persis seperti sulap.

Lantas ia memasang kuda-kuda, ke dua kakinya melebar kuat, mata pedangnya ia hadapkan ke Vanders.

"Ayo kita mulai, Vanders!"

"Memang benar!"

Jet Vanders menghumuskan pedang darinya tidak membuat Nicholas cepat ia lagi Vanders menghumus dari arah yang tetap sanggup untuk menangkisnya.

"Nicholas! Apa cuma ini kemampuanmu?"

Nicholas kini yang maju, di serangnya Vanders Dengan membabi pedang makin seimbang mereka terus tebasan melayang dari satu pun yang lolos.

Nicholas semakin geram, tapi ia telah mencapai -sentakan pedang darinya terus gerakannya yang menyadari itu, tetap membiarkannya bermain.

 _Ada yang tak beres._

Dengan tangan kirinya, ia halau tebasan terakhir dengan tangan kiri, tangan Vanders yang sekeras besi kuat menahan pedang Nicholas tampa lecet.

Mereka saling menatap tajam bertahan di deras Nicholas terus mengalir.

 _Bukanlah ketakutan yang menghantuinya._

"Apa kau paham rasa sakit kami, hah? Nicholas!" Suara Vanders begitu membara.

Ia hentak Nicholas dengan satu dorongan yang membuat pedangnya terlempar dari tangan.

"Kami merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti perang ini..." Belum selesai Nicholas bicara.

"Lebih dari itu, Nicholas! Kalianlah yang menodai Langit Cluster, kalian yang merampok harta belum apa-apa,"

Saat itulah, mereka mulai berjalan melingkar.

"6 Agustus 1.216, tentu kau ingat tragedi 'cahaya nereka' di San EBI, bukan? Di saat sayap kami telah meringkuk, kami kira kalian masih mempunyai etika kesatria."

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Nicholas bertanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, rahasia NIGS tentang Senjata Galaksi yang sudah merenggut segalanya dari kami!"

"Diamlah, Vanders!"

Sekali lagi, Nicholas melakukan kembali caranya mengeluarkan pedang pertama sehingga munculah pedang pertama menyentak Nicholas dengan keadaannya masih sama.

Duel masih berlanjut, saat Nicholas kehilangan titik mengambil kesempatan untuk memjegal ia di ia bangun, mata pedang milik Vanders terlebih dahulu menghadangnya.

"Sudah lama tidak berduel denganmu, sepertinya sayapmu semakin tandas, Nicholas!"

"Aku rasa, sayapku masih jika kau merasa kalau begitu!" Nadanya terasa menghina.

Terhina atau tidak, entah kenapa Vanders lantas berbalik dan melipat berjalan sampai di bibir langit merah di geladak Kapal Legacy.

"Nicholas, Bagaimana kabar putramu?"

"Hah?"

Setiap detiknya keadaan di geladak kapal Lagecy terus para Pejuang yang tewas terus merah telah berubah menjadi lautan merah.

 _Langit kelabu lambang kesedihan._

Sepertinya mata Vanders tidak terganggu melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu.

"Lihatlah itu, percaya separuh lebih pejuang disana memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya seperti aku...

"Dulu, aku juga memiliki keluarga, keluarga yang utuh beserta seorang marinir kecilku yang bernama itu, 9 Agustus 1.221 AM, aku berjanji pada Marc untuk mengajaknya pergi membeli topi baru di malam , seharusnya aku tidak berjanji pada putraku karena pada pagi hari itu juga aku dikirim ke Ragh'ma."

Nicholas berdiri memperhatikan cerita Vanders di tengah landasan.

"Sore harinya, Marc menelponku dan bertanya, ' _Kenapa ayah tidak segera pulang?'_. Namun aku tidak takut dia banyak yang aku ingat aku masih ingat ucapannya itu.' _Ayah jahat..._ '

"Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan teleponnya itu aku sadar bahwa aku ayah yang rasa kebahagiaan sejati seorang ayah adalah melihat kebahagiaan kan, Nicholas?"

Sekilas ia menatap Nicholas, terlihat ada yang berbeda dari semua aurora dinginnya itu luluh bersama ceritanya.

Nicholas hanya bisa menunduk.

 _Memang benar..._

"Beberapa saat mendengar suara teriakan dari kira ada kebakaran, kucoba memanggil-manggil Marc, tidak ada , sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Enam hari sesudahnya, aku mendengar tentang penyerangan aku putuskan untuk bergegas pulang dengan harapan keluargaku masih selamat.

"Namun, terlambat sudah telah bersemayang, kecuali Marc saat aku mencarinya direruntuhan menemukannya dengan topi lamanya masih ia telah tiada, Nicholas."

"Lantas aku teringat, janji terakhirku pada setiap tanggal 9 Agustus, aku menghadiahkan sebuah topi baru di topinya aku berharap, bahwa pada hari itu aku mampu untuk membelikannya topi yang ia minta.

"Semoga, Marc tidak pernah menyesal memiliki ayah seperti aku ini.

"Dari situlah aku memutuskan untuk berjuang menghabisi Neiwa menjadi negara adi kuasa di lantas lupa dengan masa Altard-lah yang selalu mengulurkan tangan kami demi rakyat hingga sekarang.

"Lihatlah itu, membentuk NIGS hanya untuk memperalat yang banyak anak dan istri yang kehilangan ayah? Brapa banyak ayah yang kehilangan keluarganya?!

"Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan lagi Penduduk Altard merasakan apa yang aku sendiri yakin marinir kecilmu juga menunggu di rumah, Nicholas."

Nicholas terisak kaget.

"Sejak Perang Masehi ini memang sudah membangun kehidupan umat manusia kembali kita harus menciptakan dunia yang damai, dunia tampa tujuan kami sebagai Baret Putih."

Ia buang masih berdiri tegar menatap tatap sempat aura Vanders yang asli muncul, dan situasi kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf Vanders, tapi tujuanku bukanlah sekedar menciptakan perdamaian adalah para kesatria, kami berjuang untuk melindungi apa yang kami sebut keluarga."

"Sekali lagi akan kutanyakan, berapa lama waktu yang kau sisihkan untuk keluargamu? Berapa besar cintamu terhadap mereka? Apa perlu tanda tanya untuk melihat cintamu kepada mereka setelah banyak waktu untuk keluargamu yang kau buang, Nicholas?"

Nicholas menghela nafas sejenak.

"Pahamilah Vanders, ayah dan ibu ialah keluarga, anak dan istri adalah keluarga, teman-teman ialah keluarga, mereka yang gugur terhormat disana adalah keluarga, tanah air ialah keluarga, seluruh manusia adalah, keluargaku.

"Keluarga, ialah tempat untuk aku takkan pulang jika tak sanggup untuk aku menyayangi keluargaku, sehingga akan kulindungi mereka dengan jiwaku!"

Kembali senyuman sinis Vanders muncul.

"Kau tidak akan mampu berjuang dengan ideologi itu, tidak apa-apa, karena sebentar lagi hal yang engkau sebut keluarga segera berakhir!"

"Tak mungkin!"

Nicholas melihat suatu pesawat hitam meluncur rendah ke arah mereka, tepat di atas air garis kuning tua memanjang dari kepala hingga ekor badan, serta ia memiliki emblem Fardigards.

"Perkenalkan ia, Kesatria Putih dari Langit kananku." Perkenalan Vanders pada Nicholas.

Suatu misil besar yang dibawanya di perut kapal kelihatannya telah siap meluncur, mungkin artileri terus bergerak ke arahnya semakin cepat.

"Demi Langit Cluster yang bercahaya!" Kata sang pilot pesawat.

 _Sayap yang pincang_

Di susul meluncurnya artileri jatukan ia ke dalam air dan melesat ia di cepat bak ikan hiu menerkam mangsa, serta mangsa itu adalah, Kapal Legacy.

"Gawat, masuk kapten! Kapten!" Nicholas berlari meninggalkan Vanders mencoba untuk menghubungi Kapten Agus melalui _barcelt⁴._

 _Sayap yang berubah hitam_

"Percuma Nicholas! Mulai hari ini, tidak akan ada lagi kesatria yang gugur sia-sia!" Teriak Vanders dari jauh.

 _Sayap yang terluka..._

Namun, Nicholas tetap tidak terus berlari melewati landasan pacu pesawat itu.

"Kapten dengarkan aku, ada sebuah Bom Gamma tengah mendekat ke kapal, Kapten!"

Masih tiada jawaban.

Para pejuang di geladak Kapal Legacy yang tahu tentang misil itu langsung berhamburan terjun ke air dari pihak sekutu atau lawan, mereka sama takutnya dengan Bom Gamma.

 _Tak ada hakikat lainnya selain tumbang_

Terlalu cepat artileri tersebut jika semua orang ingin selamat.

 _Apakah ini akhirnya..._

Maka, dihantamlah lambung depan Kapal Gelombang Nova hijau membumbung dan menghancurkan dek-dek kekacauan di sana, ledakan demi ledakan muncul membuat kapal kan perlahan yang terkena radiasi atileri langsung tewas menjadi tumpukan abu.

Terlalu sakit untuk terucap.

 _Sebelum langit merah runtuh?_

Namun, berbeda dengan kapal Gamma sepertinya tidak mampu _barrier_ padat menyelubungi dirinya, suatu yang amat radiasi menyentuhnya, baru ia dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang.

Disisi lain...

 _"Disini Mayor komandan, saya tetap tidak bisa menekankan korban 72% pasukan kita berhasil selamat."_

 _"Disini kapten regu mesin, poros pendorong siap beroprasi komandan."_

 _"Komandan, semua persiapan telah selesai, kapal siap berangkat!'_

Kokpit satu Kapal Induk Nenwich Cluster, setelah kakacauan Nahkoda Rid Viarida Carlos kembali melapor pada Penasehat Raja Samda Reman Siaril, Nan Dares Khinose.

"Tuan, Garuda Sakti memiliki pioritas utama pada _ship's mast._ Sehingga kita belum bisa melancarkan arus ketiga untuk saat ini." Jelas Nahkoda Rid.

"Namun pasukan kita baik-baik saja, bukan?'

"Benar tuan, semua masih dalam kendali saya!"

"Baiklah, tarik seluruh batalkan arus ketiga, yang terpenting bagi Yang Mulia Siaril adalah keselamatan orang-orang kita!"

"Baik, tuan!"

 _Mungkin ia yang disebut 'kiamat'._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian..._

 _Istana Fardigards Cluster, Altard._

Inilah Langit Cluster yang orang luar bicarakan, sebuah hamparan langit kelabu yang selalu tertutup oleh awan jarang cahaya matahari menipa tanah disana.

Tanah Altard memang berbukit-bukit, di penuhi pegunungan batu menjulang itu, sampai Istana negara didirikan di tepi suatu selimut hijau membentang subur seperti stepa dan hutan.

Meski begitu, tanah di Altard tetaplah salah satu daratan termaju seribu satu stepa ini memiliki wilayah perkebunan yang amat luas, hampir meliputi sepertiga tanah kebun pir, yang menaikkan kualitas ekonomi penduduk.

Sama dengan yang ada di sekitar istana, ratusan hektar kebun pir milik penduduk sekitar melaut serta kebun-kebun lainnya mengitari bulan ini, terlihat perkebunan itu sudah siap pemilik kebun juga terlihat baru giat-giatnya merawat kebun mereka.

"Kakak, ibu, lihat! Kesatria Cahaya telah kembali!" Seorang perempuan kecil bersorak-sorak girang saat melihat kelompok Unit Darken melintas diatas terus melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Seorang dari mereka pun membalas, si pilot dari Darken bergaris ungu dari kepala hingga ke ekor.

"Hei Ketto, fokus pada jalurnya!" Bentak si pilot lainnya, dengan Unit Darken bergaris hijau daun.

"Iya, iya! Dasar, apa kau ini tidak pernah menjadi anak-anak, Straider?"

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan, lebih baik kita bicara di pangkalan saja!" Lagi, salah satu pilot unjuk bicara, dengan bergariskan warna hijau tua pada unitnya.

"Baiklah, Kapten David!"

Si Straider hanya diam.

Istana Fardigards mulai tampak dari berbeda dengan istana lainnya, mungkin terlihat lebih modern dari putih kelabu polos yang ada menara runcing menjulang, agak ke perpustakaan megah.

 _Aturan pertama..._

 _Seorang kesatria berjalan atas kehormatan.'_

Di pelataran istana, belasan peti mati yang siap di antarkan kepada peristirahatan terakhir berjajar rapi petinya terdapat foto, dan nama orang pengawal kerajaan beserta Brigade Kesatria Cahaya, ikut serta dalam upacara terakhir ini.

 _Berjalan dengan kaki yang ia seret_

 _Prisai yang telah tergores,_

Putri Aqila, Penasehat lstana Nan Dares Khinose, Menteri Pertahanan Rid Viarida Carlos, Sang Rajawali Wilcon Jet Vanders yang juga merangkap sebagai pengawal pribadi putri kerajaan, serta pelayan pribadi Putri Aqila, berada di plafon khusus memdampingi Baginda Raja Samda Reman Siaril.

 _Tampa keluh..._

 _Hingga langit ini bersorak-sorak_

 _"BERJUANGLAH!"_

Banyaknya kesatria yang gugur, tentu kan banyak memicu air mata yang banyak untuk dirasakan orang bagaimana hati manusia di peras demi memenuhi sebuah cangkir.

 _Tapi untuk apa? Demi siapa?_

 _Apa demi keluarga? Atau demi tanah airnya?_

 _Bahkan untuk yang tiada artinya_

Suatu sayatan utuh yang nyata, di mana ia akan melintang di hati rangkaian yang suatu yang benar perih, tapi jangan remehkan dia, sebagai kenangan.

 _Sayapnya semakin tandas_

Daun yang kering bukan artinya ia di sisi yang dalam, tentu ia akan terluka jika ia mata memang bukan kesatria, tapi bukan berarti ia seperti daun yang kering.

 _Jika, ada yang pantas ia perjuangkan._

 _Mungkin yang terlalu manusia rindukan._

"Beri hormat untuk para pejuang kita yang gugur demi tanah air!" Nan Dares Khinose, berteriak dengan lantang kepada seluruh pasukannya.

 _Apakah ia Kedamaian?_

Usai upacara penghormatan, para sanak saudara di beri kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir kepada sang satunya orang ini, pria bertubuh besar tegap dengan kulit putih.

"Komandan Sarg, anda adalah instruktur terbaik bagi kasih atas pengorbanan anda demi mendidik kenapa komandan harus gugur di tangan..."

Pria itu lalu menghapus air matanya, ia kembali menyiapkan dirinya, dan memberi hormat.

"Saya Randalf Lainers Kenzo, semoga komandan tenang bersama Cahaya Cluster!"

Dan masih banyak yang lain.

"Maaf tuan, reaktor tenaga kiri anda mengalami sementara, Darken ini tak bisa untuk beroprasi!" Kata salah satu mekanik.

Jet Vanders bersama Gibran sedang berada di bangsal banyak Darken antaranya milik Vanders yang baru diperbaiki.

"Gibran," Vanders mulai berbicara padanya.

"Siap!"

"Lain kali, jangan pernah lakukan _blocking_ seperti tadi, itu membuat sayap kirimu megalami gangguan , tandukmu masih terlalu biru untuk bertahan di langit merah." Tegur Jet Vanders dengan kejinya.

Ia lantas berlalu meninggalkan ia berlalu lebih jauh, ia terhenti sejenak.

"Tapi, sayapmu masih seperti milikku yang menghitam, karena itu jaga dirimu dengan baik, Gino."

Terasa kaget Gibran mendengar kalimat barusan.

Vanders kembali berlalu.

Banyak warga mengantri jatah bantuan bahan makanan pokok di rupa mereka berbeda, mereka semua tetap terlihat sama, kondisinya sangat compang-camping dan badan mereka pioritas kurus.

Karena itu, Falkan, Bag, dan ada di desa untuk mengirim pasokan belum cukup, ya setidaknya masih ada yang dapat di kain putih, itu mereka bagikan satu per satu kepada penduduk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Kesatria Cahaya."

"Tidak masalah, ini memang sudah tugas kami!"

Antrian hilir berganti, seorang gadis kecil dengan mantel rombeng menyelimuti dirinya Falkan tak segera memberikan apa yang ia antrikan.

"Zera!" Sontak Falkan tergejut.

Marcus langsung membawanya keluar antrian.

"Zera, kenapa kau sampai ada di sini? Bukankah kebutuhanmu masih dijamin langsung oleh istana?"

"Masih, kak."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kakakku baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu masih! Memangnya ada apa, Zera?"

"Kakak sampai sekarang masih belum pulang ke aku cemas, kak."

Dengan lembut, Marcus membelai rambut Zera.

"Mungkin ia belum punya waktu, nanti pasti aku tegur , aku yakin Ketto takkan lupa dengan adik cantiknya yang satu ini!"

Sepintas rasa gelisah Zera hilang.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku punya sembilan jari tangan jika kau masih ragu!" Gurau Marcus.

Timbulah sepucuk senyuman pada muka manis Zera.

"Sekarang, Zera tidak cemas lagi kan? Lebih baik Zera menunggunya di rumah, mungkin ia baru saja pulang dan menunggumu!"

"Baiklah, Zera pamit dulu ya kak!" Ia berlari pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Marcus tersenyum, cukup jarang juga ia memang jika bertemu manis gadis kecil itu lebih manis daripada sari lakunya terkadang bisa membawa keceriaan, sangat mirip dengan kakaknya Ketto.

"Hai Bag, aku lihat si tukang bual itu memang sangat masih memiliki adik yang amat selalu mencemaskanya.

"Aku jadi teringat kakakku, dulu ia pernah ingin menebas leherku hanya karena sebuah paha rusa." Ia tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ya, tapi memang saat itu adalah massa tersulit untuk telah merampas cahaya pada langit menebar kisah bohong demi menjatuhkan Yang , sudah berakhir sejak hari itu." Tambah Marcus.

"Karena itu, kebenaran sejati harus berdiri diatas Cahaya Agung!" Falkan ikut menyahut.

"Benar,"

Di barak kesatria, Wiki, Nehran, dan tidur di kasur Straider, ia masih berdiri di tengah perkebunan ditemani sebuah pohon pir yang tumbuh kerdil, terasingkan dari pohon lain.

"Hai, Straider! Kurasa aku masih harus bertanya tentang massa kecilmu!" Tiba-tiba Ketto menyambar dari belakang.

"Straider, Apa kau tuli!" Suaranya makin menyolot.

Straider tetap diam.

"Diamlah Ket, apa kau juga tuli? Ia sekarang baru berdoa." Berel menyahuti.

"Berdoa? Jadi ia sedang merenung?"

"Ket, lihatlah pohon pir ini." Straider mulai bicara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pohon ini, mengingatkanku pada tanah air kecil, tapi ia sendiri, tapi tetap berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri."

Berel kini memperhatikannya.

"Namun kenapa, ia harus berada ia tak pantas mendapatkan memiliki banyak buah pir yang manis, batangnya juga kau tahu kenapa, ketto? Setiap hari, aku kesini untuk mencari jawabannya."

Mungkin ini yang bisa membungkam Ketto.

Angin berhembus sebentar, sebelum dedaunan kering pohon pir yang cukup kuat, sehingga satu buah pir dari pohon kerdil itu anginnya tenang, Straider beranjak mengambil pir tersebut, dan ia pun menghampiri kedua temanya tadi.

Di bawah pohon pir besar, Berel beranjak bangun batang yang ia bertiga terdiam saling terlihat yang paling sedih.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Falkan, Bag, Marcus, Wiki, Nehran, dan menghampiri, mereka berenam memakai setelan seragam hitam putih yang sama, termasuk Berel, Straider, serta Ketto.

"Hei semuanya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Seharusnya kalian istirahat di barak." Kata Berel.

"Ku dengar kalian masih berjaga, makanya kami kemari untuk menemani kalian!" Roky menjawab.

"Tak perlu repot-repot."

Tiba-tiba Ketto berjalan pergi keluar hanya menatap bingung melihat muka datar di wajahnya, tak biasanya ia ia yang paling aneh kelakuannya di antara semua.

"Ketto?"

Berdiri ia menatap Istana Fardigards yang berada jauh di pinggir tebing.

"Menurut kalian, kapan Langit Cluster akan indah bercahaya seperti dulu lagi?" Ketto kembali berbicara, tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Sejak Neiwa mengotori tanah air dengan ini mulai kehilangan banyak yang berubah sejak -anak tidak diperbolehkan lagi bermain di kebun istana.

"Padahal, aku sangat menyukai bisa membuatku kembali senang setelah kembali dari langit juga yang akan menjadi penerus kita di masa bukan sebagai kesatria.

"Sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kali aku melihat cahaya pada Langit Cluster, adikku sama merindunya dengan saat nanti, akan aku hapuskan kegelapan yang menyelimuti Altard ini!"

Hening...

Ketto belum memalingkan matanya pada istana, dan sebuah tangan menghentak , dengan raut muka bersahabat ia tampilkan senyuman kepada Marcus masih menggenggam pundakya.

"Kami juga, langit ini menghitam, hati kami juga turut seperti sayap Sang Rajawali, kami tidak akan berhenti berjuang sebelum Neiwa paham atas luka yang kita , kawan-kawan?"

"Tentu!" Wiki bersorak.

"Ini adalah etika kita sebagai kesatria." Sambung Bag.

Perlahan, Senyum di wajah Ketto kembali, yang lain pun ikut Marcus.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan!"

 _Kota Are Keil, Kepulauan Timur Dorja._

 _Taman Kota Keil Heavens._

Langit yang indah, penuh awan diselangi kilauan cahaya mentari suara tawa selalu menyelimuti tempat bukanlah suatu surga, tapi segala keceriaan terus berjolak bersama senyuman bahagia anak-anak.

Angin tak memangsa disini, bukan hanya rumput hijau amat bersahabat dengan para pengunjung -anak mampu berlari bebas di bawah naungan pohon, tampa luruh dalam senandung angin.

 _Sungguh angin yang dirindukan._

Anggap saja sebagai taman pada umumnya, ada banyak tikar dilembar bebaskan ditanah dan bersama, keluarga menikmati roti dengan -anak berterbangan bagai ia burung tampa pengait, serta ratusan dua buah tangan saling erat menggenggam.

Keceriaan seorang anak tidak akan pernah hilang selama ia tetap mereka, sekelompok anak kecil yang bermain lepas di pilot terbang pada pesawat-pesawat dua orang kakak, satu pria satu lagi perempuan.

Mereka bermain dengan segenap -anak terbang diatas panggulan si kakak merasakan angin bebas bersemilir di si kakak perempuan, ia bermain bersama pesawat kertas kecil tersenyum melihat senyuman anak-anak.

 _Apa yang perlu dilupakan?_

"Kak, kenapa sahabat kakak yang satu lagi tidak mau ikut bermain?" Tanya salah satu anak serambi menunjuk seorang perempuan kepada si pria.

"Dia? Ah, tidak usah dulu ia memang kaku seperti itu!" Katanya.

"Ayo kak! Ajak ia ikut kemari, atau jangan-jangan kakak malu, ya?" Tanya si bocah sedikit menggoda.

Si kakak cuma tersenyum kecil, ia lalu melepas dan mengelap lensa kacamatanya sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Apa kakak kelihatan pemalu?"

Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis tadi yang duduk santai di bawah akar ia sedang sibuk dengan _l-phone_ miliknya, muka serius ia kurang bersahabat.

"Hai! Je! Ayo ikut kumpul!" Teriak si pria tadi yang terus melangkah mendekatinya.

Si Je, si gadis bawah pohon si pria dari ujung sepatu ketsnya hingga ke atas dengannya, si pria terasa jauh lebih murah senyum daripada hitam di lapisi kacamata, rambut hitam pendek, dan ada suatu ikat kepala biru melingkar di kepala.

"Re, kau ingat tujuan kita kesini?" Tanya si Je.

Pria itu telah berdiri dihadapannya, memandangi dirinya dengan ia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Tentu!"

 _Kapal Induk Legacy Aries 2._

 _Pasukan Danz Divisi ke-44 Legacy Bravo 097._

Imanuel, Je, dan Re, teman si Je menghadap kepada Kapten Kriztian, Kapten dari Beta AS yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai wakil lnspektur AS peleton.

Mereka semua berada di bangsal trasmisi, garasi masal untuk pasukan Kavaleri unit Je yang memiliki corak merah, kelas _VF-13D._ Imanuel, Je, dan Re, masih dalam posisi siap berderet rapi menunggu sang terus saja memandangi tabletnya dengan serius.

"Delta AS,"

"Siap, pak!" Mereka bertiga menjawab serentak.

"Menurut laporan Letnan Dua tengah melakukan aktifitas blok limitatif di lalu mereka menyerang Kapal Induk Legacy Aries Tiga di sekarang, Kapten Nicholas dan Letnan Joki Brigadir Aries masih bertahan ini, kalian akan dikirim ke wilayah Are Keil, kalian adalah misi agregasi."

"Oh ya kapten, bagaimana kondisi Kapten Jaka?" Sela Re.

"Siapa?"

"Hah, maksudku Kapten Nicholas, kapten kami!"

"Dia, aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik ia itu orang yang hebat!"

Re hanya tersenyum tawar.

"Mei Jend. Aries, aku ingin kau menemani Sersan Satu Kirana, sekarang ia masih dalam misi ekspedisi."

"Tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengan Fuji dan Andra?" Lagi-lagi Re menyela.

"Mereka tertangkap oleh Dorja sebagai tenanglah, Letnan Dua Lars telah itu, kau Je yang akan menemaninya dalam misi.

"Kopral Dua Imanuel, apa kau mampu menerobos _Cyber Dorja?"_

"Akan saya usahakan kapten, tak ada _cyber_ yang mampu bertahan dari _hacker_ seperti saya!" Jawabnya.

"Baguslah, karena tugasmu adalah sebagai bala bantuan dalam misi penyusupan Kapten Nicholas dan Letnan Joki di Pulau _hacker_ sepertimu akan berguna bagi mereka."

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Lalu kau, Sersan Dua Setya tugasmulah yang paling berat."

Re terlihat semakin serius.

"Santai saja Re, meski sulit, ia adalah misi yang paling cepat selama kau belum beroprasi penuh, kau boleh menemani Je, bukannya kalian suka itu?"

 _Huek! Rasanya Je ingin muntah._

"Ah, sudahlah! Sebenarnya apa tugasku?"

"Tugasmu adalah menghentikan kurir dari Baret Putih yang akan mengantarkan suatu paket kurir tersebut ialah... Gibran."

Terkejut Re mendengarnya.

 _"Gino..."_

"Kita sekarang masih bertugas." Kata Je.

Kembali ke taman, mereka lanjut memperhatikan Kirana, teman Re yang bermain dengan seperti sebutannya, sersan diperhatikan hanya akan tampak seorang gadis tujuh belasan yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang hingga kelutut serta berbadankan tinggi.

"Ia dewasa sekali ya, Re?" Je membuka mulut.

"Apa kau bilang?" Bukannya tidak dengar, namun Re merasa tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya jika ia masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua terus menunjukanku hal-hal baru yang tak termasuk dalam juga selalu berkata, bahwa dia ingin melihat senyumanku yang mempercayaimu, Re, dan dia..."

Angin bersemilir pelan, mengalun menggugurkan dedaunan pohon di atas terus memandang Kirana dari jauh, tampa suatu kata kan keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Akankah kau bisa mendengarku, Re?_

"Jangan sia-siakan waktumu, sukar dipercaya bahwa ia adalah seorang buruk masa lalu telah menuntunnya sejauh itulah aku, kau, dia, lmanuel, dan disini untuk membangun masa depan yang lebih terang." Ungkap Re mencoba menenangkan lebih baik melihat Je yang dingin daripada Je yang murung.

"Itu semua tergantung pada kita." Lanjut Re," Kita telah melewati banyak hal juga telah banyak melihat berbagai macam air mata yakin pasti ada yang berbekas pada hatimu."

Mereka mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman, beriringan terus berhembus dan keceriaan taman masih ramai.

"Hayo!" Kirana mengejutkan seorang anak, yang sedari tadi, cuma memperhatikan Re dan Je.

"Apa Kak Raihan sama Kak Je itu, pacaran ya kak?" Tanya si bocah usil.

"Kalau iya, jadi kita tidak boleh menggangunya!"

Kirana lalu membawa pergi bocah itu untuk ikut bermain dengan yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Re?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Kirana, kalau tidak salah kau berteman dengannya sejak kalian kecil, bukan?"

"Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih ingat kejadian dulu ia sama sekali tak berubah, selalu ceria, hiperaktif, pantang menyerah, dan ia selalu terlihat..."

"Terlihat apa?" Sergap Je penasaran.

"Terlihat, seperti orang yang tidak memiliki selalu tersenyum meski apapun itulah aku selalu merasa nyaman rasa andai semua orang sama seperti dia, pasti semua kegilaan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Pasti?"

"Pasti! Percayalah padaku Je, memang aku tidak sehebat dirimu, dan aku juga selalu kalah suatu saat nanti, Raihan yang kau kenal pasti akan ciptakan kedamaian untuk semua orang."

"Begitukah?" Tersenyum hampa si Je.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Semoga saja, MJ!"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud." Lirih Je berkata.

"Maksudmu?"

Je hanya diam, sebenarnya Re juga tahu bahwa bukan itu yang ingin Je katakan.

 _Tapi apa itu?_

"Hai! Kak Re! MJ! Ayo kemari!" Teriak Kirana yang ada di tengah kerumunan anak-anak.

"Ra! Kemarilah sebentar!" Balas teriak Re.

Kirana lantas berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemasi barangmu, Sersan Dua akan lanjutkan perjalan." Ucap Je, terasa kaku seperti biasa.

"Siap, Mei Jenderal Aries!" Jawab Kirana sambil memberi hormat, niatnya cuma bercanda.

Re tersenyum simpul.

Gerbang perbatasan selatan Kota Are Keil, jauh Joki tengah sibuk mengamati gerbang itu dengan teleskop Imanuel serta Kapten Nicholas, mereka bersembunyi pada semak belukar di tepi hutan.

Selain si lmanuel yang sibuk dengan perangkat Nicholas juga dari tadi hanya duduk diatas batu memperhatikan selembar foto.

"Bagaimana disana, Kopral Dua?" Tanya letnan.

"Beres!" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kapten Nicholas, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sang kapten masih diam saja.

"Jaka!" Ulang si letnan dengan lebih keras.

Sadarlah ia, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Sudah saatnya, kapten."

Sang Kapten Nicholas pun lantas mendekat pada balik semak dengan teleskop Letnan Joki, ia bisa melihat sebuah protokoler yang dijaga oleh puluhan pasukan militer bersenjatakan lengkap di tambah beberapa pasukan kavaleri ukuran kecil.

"Imanuel, tolong periksa sisi lainnya!" Kata kapten.

"Siap!" Berangkatlah kopral meniggalkan mereka berdua.

Cukup cepat ia berlalu, namun lamunan kapten tidak secepat berlalu Joki sanggup mengetahui hal sang kapten masih bersikap wajar, tak ada yang bisa tersembunyi darinya.

"Kau teringat keluargamu lagi, Jaka?"

"Entahlah Jo, rasanya aku telah terpengatuh oleh kalimat Vanders itu, terasa begitu nyata seperti suatu kebenaran."

Seperti apapun keadaannya, Joki tahu satu tidak mungkin melunak pada itu artinya suatu kebenaran.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan untuk saat , jaga dirimu baik-baik, kawan kecilku."

Sang kapten hanya mengangguk satu kali, masih terasa hampar bagi Joki.

Tiba-tiba, dering nada pada _barcelt_ sang kapten berbunyi, "Disini Kapten Nicholas Delta, perkenalkan dirimu, prajurit!"

"Disini Beta AS, Letnan Dua Harier Pankhas 836K Detasemen Beta melapor!"

"Lanjutkan."

"Kapten, gerbang timur dan utara telah berhasil kami masih memiliki waktu tujuh menit sebelum ekspansif marinir mereka berlanjut."

Disamping itu Letnan Joki menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus mengintai ia melirik si suram suatu kalimat tanya pada raut wajahnya.

 _Jaka, apa menurutmu semua tentang itu salah?_

"Hari, apa Sash dan Dimas baik-baik saja?"

Tapi malah si Harier tidak segera menjawab.

"Mereka baik kapten, terima kasih kerena telah bertanya."

"Sama-sama." Terakhir ia tutup komunikasi dari _barcelt_ -nya itu.

"Mari kita lakukan, Jo!"


End file.
